


Day 1

by HallelLuzon



Series: My Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 day challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallelLuzon/pseuds/HallelLuzon
Summary: Take us through a written walk down your street and to your favorite place through the eyes of somebody else.
Series: My Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629622





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 in a 30 day challenge I found.   
> This is mostly for myself, but feel free to comment. My first time writing in English.

The town was dark and quiet, only the street lamps shed some light on the sleeping houses. A dog's bark sounded in the distance, answered by a cat somewhere on the right of the tall figure that just now appeared there, standing under the pine tree in the street corner. It looked as if it was waiting for someone, or something, the intense gaze as if cutting the big building to the left of it.  
The patrol vehicle roared as it drove in the next street, just as the figure checked its watch. One am.  
"Just on time."  
It searched in its long trench coat for a few seconds, and let out a hum of satisfaction as it pulled a smart phone and a pair of tangled up earbuds from its pocket. The figure - it wasn't clear if it was a male or female, the long coat covered every curve of the slim body - spent some time untangling the earbuds from the mess of wires, a few huffing noises of frustration accompanying the act. Once the earbuds were free from their ties the figure put them in its ears, tapped something on the small screen of the phone in its hand, and after a short few seconds the low hum of a base drum could be heard - an echo of the music that was now blaring through the small buds.  
A look of satisfaction could barely be seen on the dark, shadow-hidden face of the figure. But the hand the wasn't occupied with holding the phone started tapping on its thigh to the beat of the music.  
It looked like now that it finished taking care of its need for a mood-fitting music the figure had finally had time to look around and take in its surrounding. It turned around so it faced the rest of the street, the cutting stare swallowing the small, white-fronts-red-roofs houses in front of its knowing eyes.  
It took in all of it; the old, colorful stones of the pavement, the palm trees lightly swaying in the breeze, the unique - and at times ugly - gardens of the row of homes, the cars - parked in a knit line on to its left...  
The figure started moving forward, swaying to the music.  
It passed the empty house in the corner of the street, and took a moment to look at the aging wood and stone fence of the house next to it, nodding as if approving of it. The little dog that caught its eyes from behind the car parked in its shed got nothing more than a quick "shoo" motion.  
The house with the little stone stairs, covered in greenery and wild plants, got nothing more than a small twitch of the lips.  
The figure stopped to admire the roses on the fence when its Nostrils widened a bit as the wind carried the smell of the fig trees in the passway above it. He lifted his head up from the wild roses to take a deep breath of air tainted by the smell of the fruits. The gentle smile on its lips only widened to a full blown grin as the song flowing through the earbuds changed to a melody faster in beat. The figure stood up to its full height, and resumed walking - almost dancing - down the street, a pep in its step.  
It passed the house with the white Columns on the front and a wooden wheelchair ramp, a tall palm tree proudly standing on its lawn, without as much as look from its long seeing eyes. The next house also barely got a glance, the wide grass lawn and the shining glass-like patio doing nothing do attract the attention of the figure, though it stopped for a second to give a thoughtful look to the old house across the street, a sad smile on its face as he took in the old wooden balcony, and a nod of approval to the fig tree growing in the house's almost bare garden.  
A few steps later the figure stopped on its heels, and with hands in his coat's pockets it titled its head up to look at the structure in front of it. The white stone steps of house number 12, the messy garden, the greenery, the well used trampoline, it took it all in. It looked like the figure was cataloging it all in its head, keeping note of every small little detail.  
The shed in the garden soon occupied the cutting stare of the figure, and after it finished swallowing the surrounding of the house it gaze swept to take the building itself in. It looked at the not-quit-white stone stone walls, and the kitchen door and windows. Its stare flickered to the wooden sign, and the golden Menorah house facing the street for a second, and then continued to roam to the side - to the steel and concrete patio - and it let out a short sound of amusement as it caught sight of the dead fronds acting as a shade to the patio.  
The figure looked above the fronds to the halfway finished second floor of the house. It took in the blocked windows, and the plastic flapping in the wind.  
With a look of determination - as if on a mission - it took out its earbuds, and then concentrated its gaze on the second floor - to the second window to the right of the house. A quick furrow in its brow, and then the figure's gaze moved down, to the second window to the left at the ground floor of the house. It started at the window for a few long minutes, and then, as if its work there was done, took out its earbuds again and put them in.  
As it continued walking down the street it sheared one last look to house number 12, waved its hand in farewell and resumed walking.  
As the figure slowly faded the hum of the base from its music started to fade too.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/2/2020


End file.
